


Movies and Marshmallows

by Carryonmywaywardlester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Phan!School!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 03:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10428036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carryonmywaywardlester/pseuds/Carryonmywaywardlester
Summary: It's the end of term, and school so far has been a doss. Their last class is English. (I'm so crap at summeries, sorry!)





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw the idea for this on a Phan page on Facebook. It pertains to a dream one of the page's admins had had. This is the culmination of that imagine.

Dan and Phil walked into class to find their English teacher, Mr Braithwaite, sat at his desk waiting for everyone to file in. Today had been a fairly good day up till now. It had been a non-school uniform day, and for the most part, they hadn’t had any proper lessons, they’d just played games, or talked amongst themselves. Dan and Phil loved the end of the summer term. 

Walking into the classroom, Mr Braithwaite looked as if he meant business, especially when he separated Dan and Phil. Dan was about to open his mouth to protest, but Phil merely imperceptibly stood on Dan’s foot before he could say anything that would get him in trouble. 

“Leave it, it’s only an hour,” Phil muttered quietly giving Dan’s hand a little squeeze before Dan moved towards his seat by the window. 

Once settled, Mr Braithwaite explained what we’d doing. 

“Okay, class, so today we’ll be watching a movie…” the class erupted into a round of cheers. “But, I shall be doing a quiz at the end, so make sure you pay attention. Do you understand Mr Howell, Mr Lester?” 

Both Dan and Phil nodded in understanding. But as soon as Mr Braithwaite had turned his gaze elsewhere, Dan was pulling faces at Phil. 

PJ’s hand had shot into the air. 

“Mr Liguori?” 

“What are we watching, Sir?” asked PJ, curiosity in his voice. 

“Ah, good question, Mr Liguori! Today, we shall be watching the movie, ‘Goodnight Mister Tom’ which I’m sure you’ll remember we read at the end of the previous term.” 

Half the class groaned, half the class sat up straighter. (Dan, Phil and Chris had groaned. PJ, meanwhile, had sat up straighter his full attention to the whiteboard at the front of the room). 

Moments later and the classroom was plunged into darkness as the blinds were drawn, and the lights switched off. Mr Braithwaite hit play, and the movie projected onto the board. 

During the movie, Dan pulled his notepad out of his bag and wrote Phil a note, pulled the sheet of paper out of the pad, crumpled it up, and threw it across the room at Phil. 

‘i’m bored and hungry.’ the note read. 

Phil looked across the classroom at his boyfriend, and shrugged. 

Mr Braithwaite, of course, had seen the whole thing play out. 

“Note please, Mr Lester?” 

“Note, sir?” asked Phil trying to play dumb. 

“The note Mr Howell has just balled over to you,” said Mr Braithwaite holding out his hand whilst the rest of the class snickered. 

“I have no idea what you mean, sir,” said Phil. 

“Mr Lester,” growled the bear of a man. 

Phil gulped, and handed the man the note. 

“Mr Howell?” asked Mr Braithwaite loudly. 

“Sir?” replied Dan warily. 

“Bottom draw of the desk.” 

“Sir?” asked Dan in confusion. 

“Bottom draw of my desk, Mr Howell.” 

Dan looked pleadingly at Phil. But Phil could only shrug. 

Dan got up and moved to the desk, he stooped low, and pulled the draw open. A smile of delight spread across his face. Dan put his hand in the draw and pulled out a bag of marshmallows. 

“Thank you, sir!” Dan exclaimed happily. 

“Now sit down and sit still, Mr Howell,” said Mr Braithwaite, his voice full of mirth. 

“Yes, sir.” 

Halfway through the movie, it was paused. 

“Okay, let’s see who’s been paying attention thus far,” said Mr Braithwaite, a glimmer of a smile on his lips. 

Mr Braithwaite shot off several questions, which PJ, and eventually Phil, answered correctly. 

“Sir?” said Phil but he was looking at Dan. 

“Mr Lester?” 

“Sir, please may I have some marshmallows too?” asked Phil softly. 

“Oh my God, Phil, I’m so sorry, here, you can have what’s left,” said Dan as he quickly got to his feet and bolted across the classroom. 

Phil looked up at his boyfriend in the dim light, and smiled softly. Dan felt his heart flutter at the cuteness of his boyfriend. 

“Thanks, bear,” said Phil softly. 

“Sit down, Mr Howell,” said Mr Braithwaite pointing to the seat next to Phil. 

Dan smiled happily at Phil, and sat down. Immediately, Phil’s head fell onto Dan’s shoulder, as they settled in to watch the rest of the movie, and wait for the bell which would herald the end of term.


End file.
